


Будь моим соколом

by Asvang



Category: The Physician (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: «Лети, англичанин, – говорит шах. – На крыльях неси моё имя, ибо сегодня небо зовёт лишь тебя».





	Будь моим соколом

Иногда Робу снится, как шах Ала-ад-Дин ласково проводит ладонью по его кудрям – словно по соколиным перьям. «Лети, англичанин, – говорит шах. – На крыльях неси моё имя, ибо сегодня небо зовёт лишь тебя». И ветер увлекает Роба к планетам, исчерченным томами математических вычислений; Роб чувствует, как силён и крепок, как пронзительно-звонок клёкот в глотке. Клювом он мог бы расколоть череп сельджука, а когтями растерзать Марс, насылающий на города чёрную смерть.

Но в Робе нет ненависти. Он не хотел бы повелевать ни людьми, ни богами. Он не жаждет ни гибели, ни расплаты: христианин Роберт Коул, иудей Есси, сын Венеамина, хаким, ученик Авиценны – все они борются лишь за жизнь. Их битва молчаливо-тиха; нарушает её лишь слабый отчаянный стон. Война в сердце лекаря унимается тряпицей, смоченной водой, а дурманит слаще макового масла.

Иногда Робу снится сиятельный Исфахан, пропитанный ароматами благовоний, хлебов и целебных трав. Там, под суровым восточным солнцем, среди бескрайних песчаных дюн, люди в пёстрых нарядах извиваются в искрящихся танцах, взгляды женщин – томны, манят. Есси, сын Венеамина, как наяву видит роскошные празднества, изобильные свадьбы, тягучие молитвы в сумрачных храмах. И снова, и снова поднимается по ступеням во дворец, куда стража провожает его презрительным чеканным шагом.

Глаза шаха очерчены сурьмой. Он смотрит насмешливо-безразлично, утомлённый скукой, наложницами, лживыми слугами. Щелчком пальцев гонит прочь рабов с опахалами, приказывает беспечно: «Ближе, англичанин. Развлеки меня». Есси отвечает с настороженной почтительностью, забавляет Ослепительного байками хмурых туманных холмов, лихо вправляет кости, как никто от заснеженных скал до алого египетского горизонта. Есси, закашливающийся пряным дымом, столь дерзок, столь варварски храбр, что шах улыбается – хотя давно мог бы отсечь ему голову.

Лечебница мастера Коула прославлена в шотландских деревнях, немецких крепостях, на итальянских равнинах. Койки здесь застелены белыми простынями, сквозь окна льются стылые, робкие лучи, а Ребекка – прекрасная Ребекка, стройная, как ива, и гордая, как львица, – читает детям сказки с истрепавшихся, потускневших страниц. Мастер Коул смеётся, жонглирует, шепчет истории о горбатых лошадях и кровожадных кочевниках – так, что бледные тени в больничных робах забывают страх, забывают смерть. На его устах – вымощенные камнями улицы, хижины, заложенные кирпичом, армии под пылающими знамёнами и вожди, на чьих плечах шкуры, обагрённые кровью.

Есси слышит свист стрел и копий, пыль, клубящуюся под копытами закованных в броню коней, и узкую петляющую тропу, с которой оступиться легче, чем с лестницы в зороастрийское блаженство. Воскрешает прощальное наставление учителя – простившего и прощённого. Ощущает сухой воздух на щеках, пейсы, мажущие по скулам, и тяжесть свитков об ушных инфекциях из библиотечной корзины. Плавный, монотонный голос Авиценны церковными колоколами звучит в нём, внутри него, по венам, на языке.

Но снится ему – шах Ала-ад-Дин: хрупкие, призрачные касания пальцев, загрубевших от меча, печальный оскал дикого зверя, запертого в мраморной клети. Надменное, обречённое: «Кем ты запомнишь меня, англичанин?»

Хаким Коул подмигивает малышам, сгрудившимся у его ног:

– Хотите, расскажу о тиране, ставшем другом юноше, приговорённому к казни?

И думает:

«Я сокол, о защитник народа. Не волнуйтесь. Ваше имя – в моих руках».


End file.
